Believe what you must
by 423MM12
Summary: Aviluna, a new kid at Chestnut Middle School finds herself bullied, in a Foster home, and the only comfort she can seem to find is in her books. Normally, she wouldn't mind just her and her books, but she senses an overwhelming loneliness that tugs at her. One day, she goes to rent out some more books, but the loneliness she expects. dissolves as she picks up, "Inkheart."


"**I wish I knew why the new kid never talks to anybody. Gee, she's awfully quiet," a girl from the back of the room whispered to the few kids who crowded around her desk. "Do you think she has any friends?" The girl asked, and the kids who crowded around her shrugged. "Nah. Girl, you better off leavin' people who actin' like loners alone. Let em' be alone," said a guy with dark brown dreadlocks who was smacking bubble gum. "Yo my man, lemme' have some that gum," said yet another guy, and the girl who had spoken earlier was humming softly.**

**I gulped and looked up back at the whiteboard. It was 4****th**** period, Language Arts. The teacher had not yet arrived, and the bell was about to ring. I looked around and reached under my desk for the book I was reading. It was called, "The skin I'm in." I was on page 66. Then, I began to read. I only looked up when I noticed a tall, stern, and lean woman enter the room.**

"**Good day students, please open up to page 53 in your 'LA' books," She demanded. I coughed and raised my hand. When the teacher **_**still**_** didn't notice my raised hand, and sighed and raised my hand even higher. I was too shy to speak up. The teacher turned to me and frowned. "You are in the wrong class, young lady. You are new, correct?" The teacher inquired of me, and I too, frowned, revealing my schedule. The teacher snatched the paper out of my hand, and narrowed her eyes. "Wrong class," she stated briefly, and I groaned. She pointed a long, bony finger towards the door. "Science class. Now," she ordered. **

**I blushed, humiliated as the class began to roar with laughter. Even the girl in the back of the room laughed. "I take everything back!" She cried, hysterical with laughter. The guy with the dreadlocks high-fived her. I couldn't say I didn't expect this. However, it is a little intense for 6****th**** grade, I'd say. I began packing up my things and headed to 'Science Class.'**

**Two teachers, Mr. Lafeyno and Mr. Wright greeted me as I entered the room. "Late," said Mr. Lafeyno. I nodded, and sat down. I was late already? I began to blush a deep red, and almost drowned in my own guilt. As I quietly slid my materials beneath the desk I sat at, I heard several kids snicker. I assumed it was something that I had missed earlier. I copied down the "Warmup", which asked, "What is the Kidney's purpose in the human body? What would happen if the Kidney was removed?"**

**I tilted my head sideways, wracking my brain for an answer. I remembered that the Kidney removed toxins from the food you ate. But then, I frowned. Wait a minute.. Liver removed toxins from the food you digested. Not the Kidney. I leaned back into my seat. I had no clue what the purpose of the Kidney was.**

**I was reluctant to reach down for my book again, but I did so anyway. As I flipped to page 69, Mr. Lafeyno began talking. "Who can answer today's warmup?" He asked, and several students raised their hands. "Savannah," Mr. Lafeyno called. Savannah cleared her throat, and began reading her answer. I prepared myself to write a lot. "The Kidney's purpose in the human body is to extract waste from blood, balance body fluids, form urine, and aid in other important functions of the body. If the Kidney was removed, you would instantly die," she reported, and Mr. Lafeyno nodded approvingly. I copied most of it down, excluding any information past "extract waste from blood." I couldn't keep up with her speaking.**

**I listened as person after person listed their warm-up, I barely participated as we made models of Kidneys from clay, and frowned when somebody laughed saying, "Definitely an 'Eyeless Jack' moment," I kept my mouth shut as I headed to 5****th**** period, hoping only for the best.**

**Ha.**

**I got the worst. **


End file.
